Well Here We Are
by positivevibesandnaps
Summary: It's not like he was the first person I thought to go... Well, he was... But... How do you say no to a guy who's as self loathing as you? Jessica x Matt


Blood.

She could taste blood. The all too familiar copper taste laced her lips as a soft groan escaped from her throat. Her eyes scrunched closed as she tried to remember where in the hell she was.

 _Yelling._

There had been multiple masked men.

 _Fists._

Tightening her hands she felt the bruises forming on her knuckles. She had definitely punched someone.

 _Bullets._

The subtle ringing in both of her ears were reminders of gunshots fired recently; close range at that.

 _What the hell happened?_ As she tried to rack her currently throbbing brain her eyes fluttered open painfully. Her vision was blurry, filled with a dark alley way.

 _Brick._

 _Trashcans._

 _Fire escape._

Well that narrowed it down to any back alley in New York City.

 _Come on Jess, get it together. Why are you waking up in an alley?_

Peering down at her pale hands she noted the bruises and blood.

 _Not my own… That's a good sign at least._

Her vision clearing she groaned again as she tried to stand. Falling back onto her butt, her hair fell in front of her face, masking the dingy alley way in a wall of thick raven tresses. Flipping her head to the side to rid her vision of her unruly hair, pain shot down her spine. She nearly doubled over from shock. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to control it, but failed miserably. Whatever had put her in this state must have been pretty damn bad.

Taking in a shaky breath Jessica steadied herself. She needed to get out of here. Wherever here was… Once again opening her eyes she willed her body to stand. With shaky legs she used the wall to her back as support. Slowly but surely she made it to a standing… albeit it more a leaning position against the wall.

 _Well it's a start._

Head still throbbing her instincts took over. She needed to get somewhere safe and off the grid.

 _I can sort this out once I'm off the streets._

Taking a shaky step forward in her wornout ankle length black boots she gained enough momentum to leave the support of the brick wall. With each step it took all she had not to scream out in pain. Her body felt like it had been hit by a semi, her ribs felt bruised if not broken. Her head throbbed like she had been on a month long bender. In all she felt as good as she usually looked… Which was pretty damn lousy.

Barely able walk let alone walk she took out her phone to call an Uber.

 _Screens cracked… Trish is going to flip out… Third one this month._

A smirk tried to find its way to her split lips, but all that came was a shaky breath. Upon seeing the Uber approach her pained voice blurted out the first address that came to mind. Stumbling into the back seat Jessica glared daggers at the driver.

 _If you say anything, you'll end up looking worse than I do right now. Get it?_

Without words the driver gulped and nodded before taking off into the dark autumn night of New York City.

Jessica let her head fall to the glass of the car window as she stared blankly at the passing scenery. As the street lights danced a long her sharp features her headache only grew worse. Vision starting to go dark she willed herself to stay conscious.

 _Just a little bit longer._

 _Somewhere safe._

 _Just a little bit longer._

She repeated this mantra in her head

 **-15 Minutes later-**

A loud cough woke her. A groan escaped her lips as she took in her surroundings. She met the driver's gaze in the rear view mirror, his old eyes fearful and annoyed. Rolling her eyes she fiddled with the door before finally opening it. Jessica slammed the car door nearly cracking the glass. The driver took off in a hurry, tires screeching as he fled into the night. Jessica nearly shrugged but quickly caught herself.

 _No unnecessary movements._

Her head tilted up towards the old red brick building in front of her. To any passer by it would appear to be nothing more than a renovated apartment building. But, to Jessica's subconscious this was saftey.

Shuffling forward she made it up the steps with a groan as she passed each one. Upon reaching the entrance she merely broke the locked handle.

 _Oops._

Continuing inside she eventually made it to the elevator. Black spots beginning to form in her vision. She was going to pass out again.

 _Just hold it together, just a little longer_

Inside the elevator she leaned against the side as her finger pressed against the number 6. Doors closing the lurch of the elevator upwards caused her to grit her teeth in pain. Her legs began to shake as she steeled herself against the elevator railing. Her hands clenching it with such strength she began to bend the metal under her grip. After what seemed like an eternity the elevator dinged, and opened to the sixth floor.

With every ounce of focus she could muster at the moment she lurched forward. Her world grew just a little darker with each step as the hallway she traversed down looked miles long. Reaching a brown door she allowed a shaky breath to pass her lips. Wincing as she raised a curled fist to knock the door swung open suddenly.

Breathe caught in her throat, her hand held frozen in the air Jessica's mind went blank except for a few thoughts.

Perfectly unkempt brown hair.

Stubble that annoyingly made him appear both rugged and boyish.

Those damn red glasses that hid so much from the world.

Dressed in nothing more than a cotton white t-shirt that appeared two sizes too small. And, worn out grey sweat pants that hugged his thighs a little too much.

In front of her was the bane of her existence these days.

But, also one of her few and only friends.

His head titled to the side focusing his freaky senses totally on her inwardly she shrank.

With a hesitant and low tone she spoke, "I need a place to crash Murdock."


End file.
